Monster Mochas
by emmawantsawarbler
Summary: korrakun on tumblr: "my favorite college experience is when i had a 7am class and the kid next to me literally poured a monster energy drink into his coffee said "i'm going to die" and drank the whole thing" - saw this as a prompt and HAD TO WRITE. klaine as per usual, enjoy! xx


**Monster Mochas**

Blaine Anderson hates waking up early, but clearly not as much as the guy next to him.

* * *

The class is set for 7am, so Blaine, through bleary vision and muted hearing, stumbles into a decent outfit of a button down shirt, bowtie, and bold statement pants, contains his curls with the aid of practically half of a bottle of gel, shoves a granola bar into his mouth, and drags his feet to his first class of the day. He's pretty awake by the time a more heavy flow of students fills the room, and when the student who has been sitting next to him since the beginning of the year collapses into his chair, cup of coffee in hand, Blaine offers a small smile and wave. There's a pause before the man sets the coffee down, searches his bag for a second, and pulls out a large can of Monster Energy Drink. Blaine sends him a searching look but is ignored, so he watches as the guy pops the tab, removes the lid from the coffee, and just pours the entire amount of drink from the can into the cup.

Then, as if the day were like any other (and maybe it is for this Monster/Coffee Cocktail Boy), the student puts the lid back on, smoothly rolls his wrist to mix the drinks, places the cup to his lips, and throws his head back. When he removes the drink from his face, he looks directly at Blaine. "Hi, my name is Kurt Hummel. I hope you know enough about me to write my biography because I'm going to die." He sticks his hand out for Blaine to shake (And he does; Blaine takes his hand in a firm grip. His eyes are wide, and his voice is soft as he says, "Blaine Anderson.") before chugging down the concoction and promptly shakes his head, nose scrunching up in disgust as he swallows the last bit. "I hate that taste. I miss my regular flavored mochas, but alas," Kurt sighs, "desperate times call for desperate measures." Blaine nods and smiles when Kurt's gaze settles on him. "I'm kind of shocked we hadn't spoken to each other before. I mean, I always sit next to you. And you seem nice enough. I even told myself to be more open to people in college. You know, new faces, new places, no one knows your past and all that?"

Blaine nods again and glances around at the students that had taken seats in other areas of the large room. "Bad high school experience, I take it?"

Kurt's smile is wistful but wry when he answers: "You could say that. What about you?"

"Ah, that," Blaine leans forward before sitting back, getting more comfortable in his chair, "is where we differ. I went to a private school with a no bullying policy that was strictly upheld." A grin grows on his face as he remembers his time at Dalton, singing with the Warblers (Some of which he's still in touch with; once a Warbler, always a Warbler.) and having some of the best times of his, albeit short, life.

"Ooh, did you have to wear a uniform? I'm quite partial to boys in uniform," and is Kurt flirting with him? If he is, Blaine is not complaining.

"Are you now?" Blaine laughs. "I'll keep that in mind when going through the memory box." He's pretty sure Kurt giggles before a silence settles over them.

Only after the professor walks in and is about to start the lecture does Kurt speak: "Hey, this might be sudden, but do you want to grab a coffee sometime? And, um, yeah, like a date."

Blaine freezes and turns to look at Kurt to see that he's blushing, neck and cheeks so very pink. The professor opens his mouth, greeting the class, pulling out an Expo marker when Blaine answers: "Of course. As long as you don't try to make me drink a Monster mocha." And when Kurt laughs softly, flushing an even deeper shade, Blaine smiles and grabs the tab from the Monster can because—and call him a hopeless romantic all you want—he can already imagine pulling out the little object and laughing with Kurt as he retells the story of how they properly got talking.

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** Any characters that seem to be associated with the television series _Glee_ belong to the show's producers, directors and the actors portraying the characters. (Mainly Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson, portrayed by Chris Colfer and Darren Criss.)

Happy Christmas Eve Eve! And if you don't celebrate Christmas, happy Festivus! I have two things to apologize for. 1) Sorry this was so short. 2) I know this isn't my best work, so sorry for that too. I mean, you've only read one other thing of mine, but I know it's not my best. Also, just wanted to say that I have a tumblr (still under emmawantsawarbler), so you can check that out if you want. So super cool. That's all though. Alright-y then. Happy holidays! xx

Emma Wants a Warbler


End file.
